


Kittens

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles comes home with a surprise: a box of kittens.





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> For callmecracker (on Tumblr)

Stiles juggled the heavy box, struggling to keep it level as he reached for the doorknob and nudged the front door open. He shuffled into the lounge room, bumping the door shut with his hip.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles called out tentatively.

“Yes?” Derek called from the lounge room.

Stiles peered around the door frame, moving into the open doorway.

Derek sat in one of the armchairs, his legs hanging over the armrest as he cradled a book in his lap. He glanced up at Stiles, a puzzled expression falling over his face as he looked at the box in the young man’s hands.

“What would you say if I brought home six kittens?” Stiles asked.

Derek shut his book, sitting upright. “What’s in the box?”

Stiles couldn’t meet his eye. He didn’t answer.

“Stiles,” Derek said firmly. “What’s in the box?”

“I think you know,” Stiles replied.

Derek let out a measured sigh. “Let them in.”

A smile cracked Stiles’ face as he carried the box into the living room and set it down in the middle of the floor. He carefully unfolded the lid of the box, peering in.

Derek shuffled forward on the seat, looking down into the box. A soft blanket lined the bottom of the cardboard box and nestled among the folds were six small kittens. They let out quiet mews, wobbling about on their little legs as they tried to move about.

“Do I want to know why you brought home six kittens?” Derek asked hesitantly.

“They were abandoned outside the vet last night,” Stiles answered. “Scott found them when he started his shift.

“How old are they?” Derek reached into the box and gently patted one of the wriggling black kittens.

“Deaton says they’re about six weeks old.”

“Well, why don’t you go get them some water. I’ll tip over the tables and move the couches to barricade off a pen of sorts so they can wonder around,” Derek said.

“I also brought home some food and toys for them,” Stiles said as he scrambled to his feet, making into the kitchen to get a saucer of water.

Derek tipped the end tables and the coffee table onto their side, moving the furniture about until they had a fenced off make-shift play pen for the kittens. He reached into the box, carefully lifting each kitten out.

A sweet smile played across his lips, a warmth settling in his chest as he held at each of them close. He took in their unique features: one had blue eyes and pure black fur, another had yellow eyes and black fur, another had a white spot over their left eye, another with a white strip down their nose, another with bright blue eyes and a pattern of black and white fur, and the last one had a black body, but white fur around the face that made them look like they had painted a skull there.

He carefully set each of them down on the rug, watching as they wobbled slightly before finding their feet and wandering about.

They let out quiet mews as they began to explore their surroundings. The black kitten with the white spot over their eye proved themself to be the mischievous one as they chased after the others, tripping over their own feet, and playfully tackling the others.

Derek picked them up, cradling them to his chest as he carefully laid down on the rug, letting the kittens climb over him. The black kitten with the yellow eyes laid down next to his shoulder, nuzzling their face into his shirt as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

“I guess we’re keeping them,” Stiles said quietly as he stepped around the corner of the couch, a saucer of water in his hand. He carefully set it down in the corner of the makeshift playpen before climbing in and sitting down next to Derek, picking up the black and white kitten and cradling them close to his chest.

Derek gently turned his head, pressing a kiss atop the head of the sleeping kitten by his shoulder. He looked back at Stiles, his composure weakening as a soft smile lifted the corners of his lips. “We’re keeping them.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
